Brooklyn
by worldisyourerster
Summary: Finch isn't afraid of Brooklyn. He's not. Who would be scared of those muscular, unforgiving, older murders? Not Finch. Oh who was he kidding? Finch was deathly afraid of what lay on the other side of the bridge.


**I wrote a one shot!**

 **Disclaimer: NEWSIES IS DISNEY NOT INKNEY**

Finch isn't afraid of Brooklyn. He's not. Who would be scared of those muscular, unforgiving, older murders? Not Finch.

Oh who was he kidding?

Finch was deathly afraid of what lay on the other side of the bridge.

It had started when he was a street rat barely seven years old, who made his way to Brooklyn looking for some day old bread and a dry stoop to sleep on. He thought It would be better.

It wasn't.

He barely lasted a day before they surrounded him. Muscles rippling under their blood red shirts, faces twisted into scowls. Finch had tried to run, but they weren't only big. They were fast, faster then the boys Finch used to race before he had to go to work. Within moments the had him surrounded again, only this time, one of them was holding him in the air by the collar of his shirt.

"Let go of me!" He remembered whispering, barely louder then the white noise of the street behind them. He didn't think any of them heard him, or at least they didn't show any sign of it.

They sneered at him, baring rotten teeth and spitting tobacco scented saliva at him. He turned his head, tears pooling in his eyes as they dug their claw like finger nails into his skin.

" Do you know where you are kid?" One spat at him. Finch was gasping for air as another's fingers tighten around his neck.

" Brooklyn?" He wheezed, wondering why they were asking him that.

" Exactly." The one whose hand was around his neck spat on his neck. " You know whose turf that is?" Finch tried to shake his head without tightening making him tighten the hold around his neck.

" Cat got your tongue shrimp?" Another one taunted. Finch tried to reply, to tell them to let him go, ask why they were doing this, but his voice came out as no more then a last gasp of air.

" Alright boys, maybe we should let him go." One boy said with a smirk before bursting into laughter at the hopeful look on Finch's face. Finch decided he was going to have to get himself out of this. He turned around, facing the boy holding his neck- no man, he was definitely a man, he was taller then any of the boys who stole Finch's papers at the distribution center. The man squeezed his neck tighter, and Finch struggled for air, but continued fighting against him.

" What's he doing?" Another asked, scratching his head.

" Never mind that." The hand around his neck regained control. " This nitwit couldn't escape if he had a god damned rifle." Finch would have liked to have a rifle about now, but instead all he had was his wits. And if what people had been telling him all his life was true, he didn't even have that. The hand around his neck tightened, threatening to end his life.

He couldn't breathe.

He flailed his arms, grasping the air for a way out of his death sentence.

" I don't want to die." He gasped. The boys nearest him laughed.

" He's innocent." One said through his laughing. " Listen kid." He spat, getting up close to Finch. FInch flinched away. " By killing you we will be doing both you and whoevers tucking you in at night a favor."

" Ain't got no one tucking me in." Finch whispered, barely loud enough for the one who was all up in his face to hear, hoping to gain some pity.

" Neither do we, do you see us crying?" Finch's stomach plummeted. These boys clearly had no soul. The boy shoved his fist into Finch's nose. Finch gasped as blood flew freely from the now broken appendage.

" Stop it." A short, but muscular boy said from the back. He glared at The one whose fist was now covered in blood from punching Finch in the face.

" Conlon?" The boy said, clearly surprised that this particular boy was questioning his authority.

" Put him down." The boy now dubbed Conlon said to the boy holding Finch by the neck. The boy released him, and Finch crumpled to the ground, clutching his nose and gasping for air.

" You have no authority." The one whose fist had been in Finch's nose said, all attention now focussed on the brave soul who dared stand up for Finch.

" I am second in command Raven."

" I am first, asshole." Finch crawled away as the boys split, some standing behind Conlon and others behind Raven.

" Not for long." Conlon said, smirking.

" Is that a challenge?" Ravens said, sticking his chin in the air.

" Sure. It's a good day for becoming King." Conlon said, reaching for a knife. The boys backing him pounded their fist into their hands.

" That's a little cocky for someone so small." Ravens said, taking a knife from one of the boys behind him.

" What can I say, I have a large ego." Conlon and Ravens met in the middle, foreheads nearly touching as they spat insults at each other. Conlon raised his knife to stab Ravens, and Finch turned his head and squeezed his eyes together. Blood and tears merged as they streamed down his face. He waited for the sound of a knife hitting flesh, but all he heard was a gasp, and then silence. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Conlon's finger on a blank eyed Ravens neck.

" The idiot actually thought I would kill him with a knife." Conlon said incredulous. " Scram boys." Finch watched in amazement as even the boys who backed Ravens followed Conlons order without a bat of their eyes. He had earned their respect… by murdering their leader. Conlon offered Finch a hand, and Finch took it cautiously. Conlon pulled Finch to his feet. For a second, Finch thought Conlon would kill him, leave his body here with Ravens to be found by the bums who used this alleyway as a home at night.

" If I ever find you on my turf ever again, you will end up like Ravens here. Clear?" Finch nodded his head rapidly, scared of Brooklyn's new leader. " Scram." Conlon shoved Finch away from him, and Finch ran like the devil was after him.

To Manhattan.

Where things would be better.

Not like home.

Not like Brooklyn.

 **Wow. That got dark. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Ink**


End file.
